The Beginning
by Labrinth88
Summary: Peter and Alice. Trust me, this is a story that you dont want to miss. It's all leading up to them giving up something that they never even thought they would have.
1. The Beginning 1

I was laying in my bed thinking about what made people madd. Were they born with it? Did it get passed down, or skip a generation? Maybe the world slowly pushes you just far enough off the edge to drive you completely insane. Was everybody like me, or was i completly alone in the world?

I rolled on my side and looked at my window. It was cracked open,but i could have sworn i had shut it just befor i climbed into bed. Annoyed with the fact i had to get out of my comfortable bed, i walked over, shut the window hard, and locked it. A shadow passed by off in the distance. The figure looked like, a boy? No. No, it couldnt be. I wasnt madd...was I? Trying to forget the incident, i climbed back into bed and told myself it was just a bird. It could only have been a bird.

Soon i fell asleep only to wake up, what felt like minutes later. I was tired but i had studies and whatnot that day. Every day, actually. The thought of them caused a headache to form. At least that was one thing my father and i had in common, we absolutely dreaded going over table manners and how to act or speak.

I quickly dressed myself and walked down stairs. Melinda, my maid, was waiting for me at the bottom. She was a short woman with brown hair, that i had never seen out of that perfectly sculpted bun on top of her head. Plump wasnt quite the word to describe her, she was somewhere between thin and plump. It suited her in my opinion. "Today you have 'Poetry' study in the library in thirty minutes, then 'Table Manners' study immediately afterwards." If not for Melinda, i would have lost my head a long time ago. I had completely forgotten about 'Poetry'. "After that we are having a small farewell for your father, so i will have a bath prepared for you when you are finished." Father was leaving again, that didnt surprise me.

I only nodded and gestured for her to keep speaking. She knew that since i had grown up a little bit, my father and i hadnt always seen eye to eye. It was different when i was five, when i was his brave little Alice, but now that i was seventeen, im just Alice. "Your breakfast is ready for you. Would you like it in the dining hall, or would you prefer it in the back?" I normally sat in the room just behind the dining area with all the servants. Honestly, i didnt much care for that word. Servants. I liked to consider them my friends, well, some of them. Melinda was only formal with me like she had been doing because my father was home. He didnt quite like how close i was with them, so we acted like we had never had a decent conversation between us when he was in the household.

The last time he caught me and one of the maids, Lana, having a conversation on how she thought the man from the market was flirting with her and both her and i were giggling about it, he fired her. So to be safe, and to keep the only people i felt close with in that world with me, we had to pretend for a shot while. Other than the short time he was there, we laughed and had a good time. We were a family. Melinda acted like a mother, Henny acted like the father, and i was the child. The other staff were like cousins. I talked to them and knew things about them, but i wasnt too close with them.

"Ill take it in the dining area, just to be safe." I gave her a small smile and walked twords where my food would be brought to me. As i passed her i gripped her hand in mine and gave it a slight squeez for reassurance that i cared for her. I didnt look back at her as i walked away. My father had grown angrier for some reason, and it angered me that he was that way, but i knew that fighting fire with fire would only burn everything to the ground.

When i was seated, Henny came from around the corner with a plate of food that looked as if it were for a bird, and another plate that was heaped with food. I didnt have much of an appetite, so he never gave me too much.

As the food was set down my father walked in. Henny quickly bowed and left the room. I kept my eyes focused on my food and nudged an egg with my fork. "Why do they always give you so little food?" father said with a mouthful. "I should fire that man." The fact that he was even concerned with my eating appalled me. This man hadnt paid much attention to me since i was eleven, since i had stopped talking about Wonderland. It was like he wanted me to stay that little child who no one believed. It wasnt like i didnt still belive in Wonderland, matter of fact, i still talked to my friends from there. I would just prefer that i keep said informtion to myself.

As these thoughts were coursing through my head, i realized i was gripping my fork so hard i could see the whites of my knuckles. I losened my grip and kept my eyes on my plate. "I always ask for this little father, no need to fire him and have to look for a whole new chef. That would take weeks, and with you leaving tomorrow, i think it would be a rather terrible idea." Honestly, since father was leaving, i thought i shoild pay a visitto my friends. I could leave Melinda and Henny in charge of the mansion. Whether they had a crush on one another or not, i could never tell.

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh dear, im late. Im always late." I couldnt help but smile as i thoughtof the White Rabbit. He always seemed to be late. Before Father could say anything i was out of the dining hall and on my way to the library for my studies.

...LATER THAT EVENING...

After my studies i walked directly up to my room and jump onto my bed in an unlady like mannor. "No no no." Melinda's voice drifted from my bathroom. "I prepared a bath for you. Remember, we must get you ready before the guests arive." I groned loudly into my pillow and sowly sat up and got off my bed.

The bath looked quite soothing. Steem was coming off of it so knew it was going to be good for my sore legs. "Of course Melinda. Thank you for doing this for me." I undressed and walked over to the bath and climbed in. "After Father leaves, i will be leaving too." She walked over with the oils for my hair and dunked me under the water. I came back up after and took a big gulp of air. "Melinda!"

She laughed and began to pour things in my hair and scrub. "Im sorry child, you were talking too much." I knew she was only joking. Probably. "So your going back to Wonderland? For how long?" There was concern in her voice. She knew that when i went to Wonderland, something was bound to happen. Sometimes i would be gone for two days, other times i would be gone for a month.

Worring about Father coming back was never an issue, he would always stay gone for three months or so."I never know Melinda. Its always a mystery when i go there." She dunked me under and began scrubbing out the oils. I took a deep breath of air when i came back up. "Can i get out now?" She nodded and went to my room to pick an outfit for the festivities later. I stood out of the bath and dried myself off as quickly as i could, then wrapped my hair up.

My room was freezing when i stepped back into it. I could have sworn it was warmer before, but it was probably just my imagination. The dress Melinda had picked out for me was a simple knee high white dress with sleeves that covered only my shoulders. A yellow ribbon was wrapped around the middle of the dress. I picked up the dress and slipped into it, thankfull for the warmth it brought. When i turned around to see if the ribbon was placed right i noticed the window was open. "Who in the world keeps opening this window?" I slammed it shut and locked it again. "Its freezing outside."

A knock came from my door and i shouted for an answer to who it was. "Hurry up child! Guests are arriving!" Melinda's voice rang through the door. When i didnt answer her she opened the door and walked over to me quickly. "Your ribbon is crooked. Where are your shoes? Wheres the mask?" Dhe was looking around frantically, seeing as how i was limited on time.

Allways late. I smiled at that thought. "Why? Is it a masquerade?" Melinda ignored me and kept looking for the mask. She hopped up excitedly, shouting that she found it and placed it over my left eye. The mask was white with yellow dots on it and it only covered a quarter of my face. She then came around and did something with my hair. I slipped into my white flats and walked downstairs.

People were everywhere.


	2. The Beginning 2

There were people everywhere.

I didnt like crowds that much, and people werent too fond of me either. Being as unnoticeable as i could, i kept walking down the stairs and when i reached the bottom i exhaled a breath i didnt even know i was holding. Nobody looked at me. Nobody noticed me enter. Part of me was relived that not a single pare of eyes were focused on me, but then the other part of me felt as if i wasnt important enough for anyone to notice.

Even though there were a number of people in the room, i still felt completly alone. To make my father happy, i went around the room greeting our guests and putting a smile on my face as they told me boring stories about their boring children or cousins or whatever family they wouldnt shut up about.

A friend of my father, Mr. Lously, smiled as i walked up to him and said hello. "Why, hello to you as well Alice, dear." This man was completly irritable, and talked for much longer than necessary. "Do you happen to know where your fathers next adventure is going to be?" I was surprised at how many people had actually asked me that exact question through out the night.

"No, Mr. Lously, i havnt a clue where my father will be traveling this time." Or any other time matter of fact. "Although i do love hearing stories of where he goes when he comes back, i would so dearly love to go with him on these trips." It wasnt a lie that i would love to go, but i stoped asking a couple years before. The constant rejection was enough to tell me that he didnt care for my company.

A deep laugh came from the man and i looked at him quizzically for an answer to his laughter. "Oh my, sweet Alice. I dont think a woman should go on such trips. All of you are much to fragile to go any further than town." Before i could put my two sense into the conversation i decided to laugh, curtsey, and walk away from that sexist pig.

The night grew boring and I grew restless, hoping it would all end soon. Between the fake polite conversation, and the absolutely ugly dresses some of the older women were wearing, I began to get over annoyed with it all.

I snuck back upstairs and looked at all the portraits of my passed relatives that hung up on the wall of the hallway. So many people that had passed away, they were all most likely unhappy with their lives. I didnt know why that thought had crossed my mind. Maybe i myself was unhappy with my life. It seemed that the only thing that brought me even anounce of joy at that point in my life was Underland.

A pair of blue eyes that matched my own stopped me in my tracks. The woman in the painting above stared at me with a small smile on her face. I reached up and lightly grazed her painted face with my finger. It wasnt nearly as soft as she was, nor as beautiful.

"Shes beautiful."

I turned around at the sudden break of silence behind me. A tall boy stood in front of me with a sweet smirk on his face. "Who are you?" His hair was a stunning red and through his dark green mask i could see blue eyes. He wore a green suit that matched his mask.

The boy took a step twords me, extending his hand. "Peter." I hesitantly slid my hand into his and shook it. This boy was positively stunning, but that wouldnt matter when he proved to be just like all the rest of the men at the party.

It was strange that i hadnt seen him downstairs along with thw rest of the crowd earlier. "Alice." I gave my name feeling it only fair since he gave me his. We pulled our hands back and i turned back to the painting. "Thats my mother, the woman you said was beautiful a moment ago." She truly was a sight.

"I see the resemblance." The way this boy talked wasnt like everybody else, i could tell he was an American. I couldnt think of an American family that lived in town. Although, he could have been a distant cousin, or other kind of relative. While i was lost in thought Peter seemed to have wandered down the hall and opened the door to the music room. "Whats in here?" He sure was a curious one.

The door creeked as he opened the door all the way. Nobody had been in there since... since my mother passed. I walked down the hall and stood in the doorway. Something inside me wanted to run down the hall and escape to my room, or maybe even back to the party.

Peter sat at the piano with big smile on his face. "I always wanted to learn how to play." Mother used to sit in that room for hours during the day, teaching me how to play. Her melodys were the most soothing thing on earth, and i missed them. On the nights i couldnt sleep she would sit me on her lap and play till i dozed off. I hadnt played since she left us. "Alice?" Peters voice called out to me.

I looked up and noticed peter sitting on the bench looking at me with a questioning look. "Sorry Peter, i was lost in thought. It happens a lot." He reached up and took his mask off. His features only became better with his mask removed. I reached up and took my own mask off and smiled at him.

"Do you know how to play?" I stumbled for an excuse to tell him, but i simply couldnt find one. He got up off the bench and came over to me with a hand extended twords me. "C'mon Alice." It seemed like he wasnt just asking me to show him how to play. Maybe i was just overthinking it all. I felt his finger under my chin and lifted untill my eyes met his. "Trust me Alice." My hand slid into his and before i knew it we were both sitting on the bench.

My hands were above the keys, not quite touching, but only a small space away. I could see my hands shaking. "P-Peter i havnt played in a long time." I didnt know why, but i was scared to play. The thought of playing without her there killed me inside. How could i play with some boy i had just met out in the hall? Would she be mad that i was playing without her?

My thoughts kept rolling through my head and i kept panicking. "Alice." Peters voice drifted through my thoughts. I looked at him and noticed the comforting smile on his face. His hands covered mine and he slowly lowered them onto the keys. A soft sound came from the keys and i jumped. "Its okay Alice." I took a deep breath. "Im gonna be right here, watching you play. Maybe ill even learn something." He laughed and i couldnt help but smile a little at him.

I slowly lowered my fingers onto the keys and began to play. The only song i could remember was the one that my mother used to play every morning for us. The keys pushed in easily as the notes came up from my memory and through my finger tips. It sounded like a memory. A distant memory that i had almost forgot.

It was a sunny morning and i was sitting beside my mother on the bench, her notes filled the house. We tried making up words to accompany the music, but we never really found the right words to go along with it. Our laughter was louder than the piano and the sun was warm on our faces from the window. I screamed in joy as my father came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me to lift me from the bench. Mother stopped playing and tried to save me from my fathers loving grasp. We all tumbled to the floor laughing and, together.

The memory faded as the song ended and i felt a hand on my cheek. Peter brushed a tear that had fallen from my eye. "You okay?" He asked softly. His hand still rested on my cheek and i was comforted by the warmth of it. I really just wanted to sleep. The whole evening had been exhausting and all i wanted was to fall asleep...


End file.
